Running on Love
by mirror-sound27
Summary: Summary: The son of a puppet maker rejects the concept of love, until a young lady shows him how beautiful the feeling of love is. Oz x Alice. A very long oneshot. R&R! :D


**Running on Love**

**Summary:** The son of a puppet maker rejects the concept of love, until a young lady shows him how beautiful the feeling of love is. Oz x Alice. Long oneshot.

_**A/N:** Hello minna-san! Since I love PH to the extreme, I considered writing a fic for my OTP. I hope you enjoy this sudden burst of imagination.  
I dedicate this to my zero-senpai who introduced me to Pandora Hearts. Also I'd like to thank another friend in real life for checking this for me. I love you guys! :D  
Enjoy reading! Story roll! :)_

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts is owned by Mochizuki Jun-sensei. Only the plot could be claimed as mine. :)

* * *

"That's nonsense, father.", the young blonde says to his father as they were having dinner.

Oz Vessalius is a young 17 year old, Jack Vessalius's son. Jack is the adoptive father of Oz. His biological father died in an accident when Oz was still in his mother's womb. And since his mother, Lacie, died when she gave birth, Oz only had Jack, his far relative, as his guardian.

Well, that is what Oz knows.

Jack chuckled at Oz's words. "You're still such a kid. Love is such a wonderful thing, why don't you believe in it?"

"If it exists, where are my parents? And, females never take us seriously.", Oz retorts and continues with his meal.

"Oz, that is not true. Females only become what you think they are because they get hurt. Eventually everyone gets their own partners where they will realize that love is real."

"Even if you say that, it won't change my mind.", Oz finishes the conversation as he finishes his meal. "Father, I'm going to my room, I've got homework to do."

Jack then starts cleaning the dining table. "Okay, goodluck with that Oz."

Oz then walks up the stairs and shuts himself in his room. Jack cleans the place and as he finishes, he proceeds into his workplace.

There were numerous puppets inside the room. Jack approached a female puppet and smiled.

_"Come to life, my dear, and teach my dear son how to love."_

* * *

Oz was currently doing his homework on his study table. _'Only a bit more.. this homework would be done..'_, he thought.

With the dropping of his pen on the notebook, he mutters, "Finally, it's done."

He was about to plop on his bed to rest when he heard his father calling him.

"Oz! You done with your homework? Could you come here for a while?"

_'Geez, what does father want now? I'm tired..'_, Oz thinks as he goes down the stairs and meet his father.

When he reaches Jack, he sees a young girl in a white blouse, wearing a tight black skirt and a red long sleeved coat that had a white ribbon on the center. Seeing the girl makes him think that she is familiar, but then he shook the thought away.

"Who is she, Father?"

"This girl is Glen's daughter. You know Glen, he's my bestfriend who lives in Sablier. She's been entrusted to me for a while since he's going on a trip. Oz, I'd like you to meet Alice."

_'Alice? That sounds familiar..'_, Oz thinks.

"Sorry for the bother, it's very nice meeting you.", the girl named Alice smiles at Oz and reaches her hand to him.

Oz then shakes hand with her. "I'm Oz. If you need my help just call for me at my room.", he says and leaves. Alice grips the hem of his shirt, which stops Oz on his tracks.

"Oz! I hope we can be good friends!", Alice says with a grin.

Oz just wore a look that seemed a bit startled, but then returned to being expressionless. He just responded with an 'Un' and continued on his way to his room.

He wasn't comfortable there. Because he felt weird warmth on his chest when he saw the lady's smile and as she held his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Jack's side..

"Ne, Mr. Jack.. why are Oz's eyes so cold?", Alice asks.

"Do you not like it, Alice?"

"I don't. Oz.. he would look better if he smiles.", Alice says with a sad expression.

"Don't worry about that, Alice. I know you coming here will change him.", Jack says with a smile. A smile that meant something more.

* * *

The next day..

"..ke up."

Oz hears a faint voice calling him. 'Please, not now. I'm still sleeping'..

"..z, wake up."

He still squeezed his eyes shut. He loved his precious sleep, who's the one ruining it now?

Then he felt weight on his body. _'What's this? It became heavy..'_

Oz slowly opened his eyes, only to see a lady whose body is over him and whose face is near his. Blood rushed to his face, tinting it with red.

"Oz, good morning.", the girl, Alice, greets with a smile.

"Gwaaah!", Oz shouts, scaring Alice a bit. "What are you doing in my room?!"

"Mr. Jack asked me to wake you up. He said you'll be late."

"You could wake me up in a normal way. So..

Why do you have to be in my bed?!", Oz furiously said, scaring Alice. Instead of running away, she clung to Oz's chest in response.

"Kyaaaa! Scaaaaary!", Alice shouts.

"O-oi! Get off me, A-alice! I'll be late and this position is-"

And because of all the ruckus, Jack went upstairs to check on the pair.

"What's happening here? Oz, are you hitting on Alice?", Jack says and smirks. A vein popped in Oz's head.

"It's not like that! Alice, Father, get out of my room first will you?! I'm gonna be late!"

"Sorry, Oz!", Alice says and finally gets off Oz. Oz just glared at them and the pair left him in his room.

_'Annoying girl. Because of you, my peaceful life is now ruined.'_

* * *

At the dining table..

Oz approached the dining table, seeing Alice already sitted on the chair. That's when he noticed..

"Alice, why are you wearing Latowidge's school uniform?"

"Ah, Oz. She's gonna be an exchange student in your school in the time being, so I hope you'd guide her in school. She's your classmate, by the way.", Jack answers as he felt Alice being scared.

_'Even in school? Oh great..'_, Oz thinks.

They just proceeded in eating breakfast. After eating, he brushed his teeth and started putting on his shoes.

"I'm leaving, Father!"

"Oz, don't forget Alice! Have a safe trip.", Jack calls from the kitchen.

Alice approached Oz while smiling, and he just turned his back and started walking out of their house.

* * *

On their way to school..

"Hey Oz, what is your school like?", Alice suddenly asks the blonde guy.

"Normal.", he minimally said. He was really annoyed ever since she came. And now she's still bugging him.

"Do you really not like speaking?"

And snap. He's really pissed.

"Annoying girl! Could you please stop asking me stupid questions? Ever since you came here, it's all been nothing but trouble!"

"Oz.."

He faced the lady he was scolding. "Look Alice, if you cause me trouble at school, I'll definitely throw you out of the house. Even if it means convincing my dad."

A sad expression graced Alice's features. "Do you hate me, Oz?"

Oz got surprised by the question. He realized that all he has been doing was to scold and scare her nonstop. All of a sudden, upon seeing Alice's expression, guilt rushed all over him. How come he felt bad for making her sad?

"It's not that I hate you.. but I don't like you either. It's.. a neutral thing.", Oz said looking away.

Alice's face brightened. "Thank goodness! I thought Oz hated me! I'll definitely make you like me someday!" That made Oz to look back at her, and he sees her smile.

There it goes again. That weird warm feeling he got.

He looked away, a hint of pink staining his cheeks. He started walking again. "If you don't want me to hate you, start walking or we'll both be late."

Alice nodded and start to catch up to his pace.

* * *

There was still 20 minutes to spare when they arrived. Oz cursed his father for lying about the time. When they reached the classrooms..

"Alyss! You dyed your hair?!", a young girl with brown hair asked as if surprised to see Alice. Alice was surprised at how the girl knew her name, though she pronounced it the wrong way.

"But my hair has always been like this..", Alice muttered.

"Sharon, she's not A-l-y-s-s. She's A-l-i-c-e. She's a transfer student.", Oz says.

"Oh! What a coincidence! Their names sound the same, they look very alike, the only difference is their hair color and the shade of their eyes!"

"But, how are we going to tell them apart?", an older guy with white hair approached the three. The whole class were also intrigued by Alice's appearance.

"Break, why are you in our classroom again?", Oz asks.

"Just hanging around Lady Sharon before classes. Anyway, how do we differentiate their names, little brat? Your classmates seem to be curious as well."

Just then, a white haired girl looking exactly like Alice entered through the second door of the classroom.

"Eh? A transfer student?", she asked.

"Alyss, her name is A-l-i-c-e. Your names sound the same way, so how do we differentiate you?", Sharon asks.

"Oh, that is a problem. Hmm.."

"Umm.. it's not pronounced that way..", Alice interrupts.

"Huh?", Alyss asked.

She points Alyss meekly. "Alyss' name is pronounced with a short "a" sound and a long "lyss" sound.", she puts her hand down and points herself, "while my name has a long "a" sound and a short "lice" sound."

"So it is different.. That's cool!", Alyss says.

"We're sorry for being confused. You two are just very alike.", Sharon apologizes.

"I'm Alyss White. Nice to meet you, Alice.", Alyss says as she held out her hand. Alice smiled and took it and shook hands with her. She looks at her in the eye and Alyss' lavender eyes contact with Alice's velvet ones.

"My name is Alice Baskerville. I hope I get along with everyone."

"Hello Alice! I'm Xerxes Break, call me Break please. I'm your senior so I'm not seeing you often. I hope you'd get along with Lady Sharon. I shall be leaving now, my classes are about to start.", the senior said, patting Alice's head and left.

"My full name is Sharon Rainsworth. I'm the class president, so don't hesitate to ask me if there's anything wrong."

"Thank you everyone, it's very nice to meet you.", Alice said and smiled. They proceeded to their seats, Alice sitting on the vacant seat beside Oz.

Oz had been silent since the girl did nothing but smile and smile, and the weird warmth was making him feel uncomfortable.

* * *

Their first classes had past, and their teacher Reim Lunettes left the room. It was their lunch break. Alice, Sharon, and Oz were talking about Alice's stay at the Vessalius household.

A black haired man, which reminded Alice of seaweed, entered the classroom.

"Oz!", the man called. Oz smiled a bit as he saw his bestfriend.

"Hey Gil. Here so soon?"

"Yeah, we got out early. Oh, why did you dye your hair Alyss?", Gil asked in confusion.

"She's not Alyss. Her name's Alice Baskerville. Take note of the pronunciation.", Sharon answered.

"Oh, nice to meet you Alice! I'm Gilbert Nightray, call me Gil or anything but never call me Seaweed Head.", Gil introduced with a smile. Alice smiled because of what she was thinking when she saw Gil.

"Nice to meet you too, Gil!", Alice said with a smile.

Oz then interrupted. "Gil, let's go to the cafeteria. The line's gonna get long.", he stood up and started leaving.

"Oh, we'll take our leave. Bye Sharon, bye Alice!", Gil waves and followed Oz.

"Sharon, can I ask something?", Alice inquired. Most of their classmates left the classroom.

"What is it, Alice?"

"Is Oz really cold towards people?"

Sharon's expression became that of a sad one. "Well, before he wasn't really that cold, he tried to open up to others, but something happened and he became cold to us. Mostly to females, but he's a little bit open to me, Break, and Gil."

"Something happened?"

"You see.. Alyss always told him to open up to others and smile. They became bestfriends, and then Oz fell in love with the kind Alyss. We all thought that they fit each other, since Alyss showed affection as well. But then when the day Oz wanted to confess, he saw that Alyss had a boyfriend already, and that crushed Oz. He trusted her, but then it turns out she really didn't see Oz that way. Since then he didn't trust women, and became the cold guy he is right now."

"So that's why.. maybe the reason he doesn't like me is because I look like Alyss..", Alice stated as her expression turned sad.

"Oz doesn't like you? It doesn't seem that way to me at all.", Sharon stated.

"Huh? How could you tell?", Alice asked in confusion.

"You know that seat you're currently sitting on? That seat was always left empty because Oz wanted no one to sit there. And yet he had no complaints when you sat there. And, if he really didn't like you, he would just leave you even if his father told him not to. Considering the fact that you look like Alyss and he didn't ignore you, there's no way he doesn't like you.", Sharon explained.

"Ohh.. I hope you're right.. I really want to see him smile..", Alice muttered.

Sharon smiled at Alice's innocence. "You're a very good girl Alice. I know someone like you could make him smile."

* * *

At the cafeteria..

"Hey, Oz. You've been acting weird. What're you thinking about?", Gil said as they ate their lunch.

"No, there's nothing. I'm not weird.", Oz denies.

"You are. Don't bother hiding what I can clearly see.", Gil said in monotone.

Oz gives up. "Fine. I am thinking about something."

"Is it Alice?"

"I don't know. She's.. weird. Not like any girl I've seen."

"Do you see Alyss in her?"

"No. Even though they look alike, I see a totally different person."

"How do you feel about her?"

"I don't know.. I can't even answer that question.."

"Take your time, Oz. Don't hurry."

"But I keep on scaring and scolding her, then bring a sad expression to her face. But when she smiles I feel uncomfortable."

Gil then realizes his best friend's dilemma. "Try opening up, Oz. Don't keep everything to yourself. That untrusting attitude of yours might hurt you in the end."

With Gil's last line, Oz was left in thought.

* * *

Time skip: After School

"I and Break are going this way. Take care on your way home, Alice and Oz!", Sharon said and waved goodbye to the pair headed in the opposite direction of the forked road. Alice waved back and smiled, while Oz remained the same as ever.

With Oz in front of Alice, they silently walked through the road. Alice, having nothing to do, just stared intently at Oz's back. She knew Oz is a good person inside, she just doesn't know how to get it out of him. Something made Oz stop in his tracks, and Alice stopped before she collides with Oz. She peered in to what he was looking at.

Alice saw Alyss locking arms with her boyfriend, who Sharon told her was Elliot. They were entering the nearby cake shop they pass by on the way home. Alice cannot read Oz's cold expression, but she knew deep inside that Oz might've wanted to cry.

Oz, not letting himself get lost in his emotions, started walking home again. Alice let herself be silent, she knew talking to Oz at the moment wouldn't be a good idea.

They reached home. "We're home.", Alice managed to say as they entered. Oz stayed silent and went straight to his room. Jack, who just got out of his workplace, was puzzled because of Oz's attitude.

"Oz is sad..", Alice said as the same emotion graced her face for the nth time that day.

"He probably saw something that hurt him right?", Jack asked. Alice nods in response.

"You know, that kid never cries. The first time I expected him to cry is when I told him about his parents. But he didn't, and his eyes just became the cold ones he has now. The second one was something in school, a girl I presume, but he never cried. He just became the silent one he is now. But before all of these events, Oz was a very cheerful kid. It's sad that I can't change him back or make him happy..", Jack said in a paternal tone. Alice didn't know how to respond. She just excused herself and went to her room.

* * *

Oz was in a very bad mood because of what he saw. He locked himself up in his room so that he could regain his composure. He sighed as he sat on his bed.

Seeing them together would always reopen the scars of the past. It would always make him remember why he doesn't trust people. He had never gotten himself to forgive that girl.

After a few minutes he heard knocks on the door.

"What do you want, Father?", he answered without opening the door. The person on the other side didn't answer and kept knocking.

Finally fed up, Oz opened the door. He was welcomed by the sight of Alice holding out food to him.

"Oz.. I brought you dinner.", she mumbled.

"I don't want to eat.", he said in a deadpanned tone.

"If you won't eat this, I'm not eating dinner either. Please, eat.", she pleads.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care.", Oz says and slams his door shut.

Alice, feeling dejected, decided to leave the food in front of his door. She ran to the kitchen and went back to the food, and wrapped his food in plastic to avoid being contaminated. She took out a small notepad and a pen from her pocket and wrote a note. She tore the piece of paper from the pad and left it beside the food, and she left to go back to her room.

* * *

Jack went to check in Alice's room and sees her studying.

"Alice, have you eaten?", he asks.

"I haven't. I promised Oz I wouldn't eat if he doesn't eat."

"Would you be alright? Oz might not get out of his room for a while.", Jack worriedly asks.

"I'm alright. I won't lie to Oz. I want him to trust me."

Jack smiles at Alice's determination. "You're a very good girl. Don't push yourself okay?"

"I won't! I promise!"

"By the way.. you remember, right? Your memories.. of what you really are." Jack suddenly asks. Alice remembered what she realized when she took a bath, and sadly smiled at Jack.

"Yes, Mr. Jack..", Alice answers in a low tone. She was a _"what"_, she can't change that.

"I see. Keep it from everyone, okay? No one must find out, not until you've done what you have to."

"I understand..", she responds.

"I'll be in the puppet room if you need me.", Jack smiles and leaves her room.

She can't change the truth. _She was nothing but a mere puppet._

* * *

1 AM..

Oz wakes up and decides to get out of his room. He had fallen asleep when he finished his homework. When he opened his door he finds the same food Alice offered him and a note beside it.

_"Oz, even if you read this at a time when people are already asleep, I want to tell you that I'm keeping my word. Eat well, okay? :)"_

_-Alice_

Oz picked up the plate and went to the kitchen. He saw a person's portion of dinner left on the table.

He decided to check on his father at the puppet room. Jack was cleaning up in the room.

"Oh Oz, you're awake? Did you eat already?"

"Father, did Alice eat dinner?", Oz asked.

"Oh, she didn't. The one left on the table was hers, she waited for you to get out and eat. But while waiting for the sound of your door opening, she fell asleep. She told me she didn't want to lie to you, Oz."

Oz felt a pang of worry._ 'That girl! She's so stupid! Not eating just because I didn't..'_

"You must be thinking she's stupid, right Oz?", Jack says and chuckles. "But she just didn't want you to distrust people any more than you are now. And, she asked me to teach her how to cook. She was the one who cooked dinner tonight."

Oz felt the weird warmth again. He couldn't believe someone like Alice exists. He was already treating her bad, yet she went out of her way just to help him.

"I'm gonna eat, Father. You should rest.", Oz said and left, out of words. Jack smiled at his son, thinking that Alice might probably change him soon.

Oz went to the dining table, unwrapped his food and ate. He had egg rolls, fried meat, and rice. He took the egg roll and tasted it. He chuckled. "This is too sweet."

And he realized. Did he just smile?

She was definitely rubbing off on him.

Jack, watching from behind, smiles. Alice is changing his son.

* * *

7 AM..

Alice went to the dining room after she finished dressing for school.

"Good morning, Mr. Jack."

"Oh, good morning Alice.", Jack says and smiles.

"Umm, where is Oz?", Alice asked.

"He left early. He asked me to tell you to eat a heavy breakfast. And he asked me to tell you that you are stupid."

Alice smiles. "Did he eat already?"

"Yes. When I passed by him when he was eating your cooking, I heard him say that your egg roll was too sweet."

Alice blushes. "I-I won't fail at it next time!"

Jack chuckles at the lady. "But you know, I think it works. You've made him smile."

Alice's face brightened. "He did? Thank goodness.. I'm so glad it worked!"

"Oh, and he cooked that meal you're eating. That kid doesn't like having to owe anyone, and he feels he was at fault because you didn't eat. This was supposed to be a secret but I'd really want you to know.", Jack said, putting his finger in front of his lips, a sign that she must not let Oz know.

Alice smiles and nods. She then returns to eating. When she finished, she hurried to school to see Oz.

* * *

At school, lunch break..

"Oz! I heard from Mr. Jack. Sorry for worrying you.", Alice says.

"Oh, you got worried Oz? That's new.", Sharon says and chuckles. Alice told her earlier what she did for Oz.

Oz blushed a bit and looked away. "Stupid, I wasn't worried or anything. Besides, you're the only one I know who makes egg rolls that are too sweet."

"I-I'm still learning! You don't even cook!", Alice said in embarrassment, and acted as if she didn't know Oz cooked their breakfast.

"Yes I do! Even better than you! Our breakfast proves it!", Oz slips. "Oh shi-"

"So Oz cooked breakfast for you, Alice? Oz, I didn't think you could do that for Alice.", Sharon teased.

Alice laughed. "Thank you, Oz."

Oz, embarrassed, stood up and left the room. "It wasn't for you, Alice! ..I'm gonna go to Gil!"

Sharon giggled at Oz's actions. "Oz is such a denial. He's starting to like you, Alice."

Alice blushed. "I-It's not like that! Umm.. I'm just happy that Oz is back to normal after what he saw.."

Sharon smiled and continued chatting with Alice.

* * *

After school..

Everyone already left the room, and Oz, Alice and Alyss were on classroom duty. After they finished cleaning the room, they proceeded to their seats and started fixing their things.

"Oz, may I talk to you for a bit?", Alyss suddenly said as she approached Oz. Alice, who was fixing her things, turned to look at them.

"What do you need?", Oz asked coldly. Alice was filled with worry. 'What should I do? Oz just recovered from yesterday..'

"Um.. I just wanted to talk..", Alyss said, intimidated by Oz's coldness.

"I don't have anything to talk to you about.", Oz deadpanned and left after fixing his things.

"Oz..", Alyss muttered.

"Why did you want to talk to him, Alyss?", Alice asked.

"You see, I'm worried about his behavior.. I feel like he detests me so much.."

"Oz got hurt.."

"I want to apologize to him.. I really want to.. but, I don't want to apologize to him without knowing what I did wrong.. That'll just make him distrust even more..", Alyss said. Alice, seeing how genuine Alyss was, felt that she had to do something to help.

"I'll try to get you guys talk.. I'm very sorry about what happened..", Alice bowed in apology to Alyss, and went to catch up with Oz.

* * *

They silently made their way home, just like the previous day.

This day, though, Oz made a detour rather than staying in his room. After leaving his things in his room, he climbed a ladder leading to a place Alice doesn't know. Curious as she was, she went to ask Jack.

"Oh, that ladder leads to the roof. Did Oz go there again?", Jack answers and asks as he was working on another puppet.

"Yes. I'm gonna follow him, Mr. Jack!", Alice said and rushed out of Jack's workplace. Jack just smiled at the lady's retreating figure. "I know you can do it, Alice."

Alice left her things in her room and headed for the ladder. She sees Oz sitting on the roof, looking away in the distance. Alice decides to make her presence known. She climbed all the way and stood on the roof. She carefully made her way to Oz's side. She proceeds to sit beside him.

"What is it now?", Oz, still looking away, asks unemotionally.

"Don't be sad, Oz.", Alice says. She looks at the same direction as Oz, and watches the kids on the playground from the roof.

"I'm not sad."

"Then why don't you smile?", Alice asks. The question made Oz think, but decided not to answer.

The sky was getting dark. Is it going to rain?

After a minute of silence, Alice spoke again. "You know, someone told me that people can't smile because they don't cry. If you don't cry when you want to, you'll lose the ability to smile."

Oz looked at the girl beside him, who was looking at him. How come she was always right?

"Have you ever cried it all out, Oz?"

A tear escaped his emotionless eyes. Alice wiped it away, and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Let it all out. I'm here.", she comfortingly told him. Tears just raced down his cheeks, not holding back. They fell with the same strength as they were held back through the years.

"Why did you do this to me, Alyss? Why did you enter my life?", Oz choked out.

Alice patted his back as he continued to speak out the words he held back for so long. "Why did you let me love you, yet you're already with another man?"

"It's just that we can't always get back the love we give.. not everyone you love would love you back.. and we just have to accept the fact that they love someone else.. Love is not love without pain.", Alice explained.

"She made me believe that she loved me too."

"Maybe she did love you, but not the same way you loved her, Oz."

"Maybe. Why is it always uncertain?"

"Because love is always full of uncertainties. We won't know unless we directly talk to the person concerned."

"Are you telling me to talk to her?", Oz asked as he slowly let go of her grip. He already stopped crying, and tried to calm himself.

"Only by talking to her you would be able to understand. Isn't it sad if someone got mad at you because they misunderstood you?", Alice said and smiled.

Oz felt the weird warmth again. This time, warmer.

"Fine. I'll do it.", Oz finally decides. Alice was moved to tears. She sobbed and sobbed. Oz was taken aback by Alice's sudden behavior.

"H-hey.. why are you crying?", Oz asked, trying to calm her down. _'Oh great.. now I made her cry..'_

"Because.. Alice is so happy.. that Oz trusts her..", she said, sobbing so much that her nose was dripping wet.

Oz, finding her current look funny, laughed. Luckily having one in his pocket, he gave her a handkerchief to wipe her face clean.

"Seriously, clean yourself. You look stupid.", he chuckled. "But really, thank you, Alice."

"Finally! I saw you smile! I knew it would look good on you!", Alice said, wiping herself clean, and smiles.

Oz blushed because of the compliment. "S-shut up."

Then, rain started to pour hard. The pair, not wanting to get so soaked, rushed to go down the ladder.

They huffed as they reached inside. Tough luck, they still got wet. Oz, upon seeing Alice, blushed hard. She was still wearing her uniform, which is a white long sleeved blouse. He saw through her clothes as a result.

"A-alice.. your blouse..", Oz said, embarrassed. Alice blushed hard, realizing what she was wearing. She excused herself to her room to change. But something Oz glimpsed had made him pull her back.

"What is it, Oz?", Alice asks in surprise.

"Where did you get that scar?", Oz worriedly asks. There was a scar running above her chest. Oz found the cut familiar.

Alice covered it quickly. "It's nothing! I got it from an accident when I was little.. um, you should change your clothes! I'm going!", she said and ran to her room to change.

He musn't find out. _Not yet._

* * *

The next day..

After he fixed himself, he went downstairs for breakfast. He saw Alice placing the food on the table, while Jack was cleaning up.

"Good morning, Oz!", Alice says with a smile.

"Good morning.", Oz says in his usual tone. He went to sit in the table to start eating.

"Hey Oz, smile! You didn't look like someone having a good morning at all.", Alice said and pouts.

Oz smiles at her childishness. "Fine, fine. Just don't pout like that, you look stupid."

Alice pouted even more. "I'm not stupid!"

"Says the girl who makes overly sweet egg rolls." Oz chuckles. "Oh, they're too sweet again today."

"Oz!", Alice protests. Oz just laughed at the girl's antics.

Jack, seeing Oz like that, smiles in relief.

When they were about to leave for school, Alice going outside first, Jack asked Oz a question.

"Do you like her, Oz?"

Oz blushed and didn't answer directly. "I don't hate her.", he says and leaves the house. Jack just chuckled at his son.

* * *

Time skip: after school..

"You can do it, Oz!", Alice whispered at him.

Oz just smiled. "Silly girl. Fine. Take care on your way home."

Alice formed a pose of a person doing a salute. "Yes, sir!"

Oz went on his way to his and Alyss' meeting place.

Sharon, who was also left in the classroom with Break and Gil, suddenly hugged Alice.

"He did smile! He's starting to revert back to his cheerful side! You're great, Alice!", Sharon happily said. She lets Alice go afterwards.

"I didn't think that uncute brat could smile like that.", Break commented.

Gil smiled at Alice. "Thank you for being there for him. In just a short span of time, you brought him back to his senses. He must really like you."

"But I do think it's more than like.", Break says. Alice then realizes something.

"Oh! I agree with Break! Oz loves Alice!", Sharon exclaims.

"He can't possibly be..", Alice says. _'Rather, he shouldn't. If he loves me.. I might..'_

"But I was wondering.. how come you didn't hate him when he treated you bad the first time you met?", Break asked.

Alice smiled. "Because if it wasn't for Oz, I won't be here right now."

"Hey, I'll go check on Oz.", Gil says and starts leaving.

"I'll go too!", Alice says and catches up with Gil.

Sharon and Break then decides to go home.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Oz and Alyss' side..

They were at the park near the school. They decided to talk in the area with some trees.

"Oz.. why are you mad at me?", Alyss asks.

"You made me believe you love me even though you have a boyfriend.."

"But I did love you. As a friend though. I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way. I hope you forgive me. I didn't mean to ruin your trust.."

"So Alice was right..", Oz mumbles. "I should be sorry. I took it the wrong way and didn't ask you. Maybe I wasn't really that open. I forgive you."

Alyss smiles. "Thank goodness. So we're okay?"

Gil and Alice arrived and decided to hide behind a tree first.

Oz smiles back. "We're okay. Sorry about everything. You better introduce me to Elliot sometime."

"And you need to introduce your soon to be girlfriend okay? You should look for a girl you love!"

"No need to look for her. I found her already.", Oz said and smiled.

"Really? Who is this lucky girl then?", Alyss asked.

"Alice. I love her."

Alice, who heard everything, started to run away from the place.

"Alice!" Gil said. He then realized what a mistake he did and revealed his presence to Oz and Alyss.

"Gil? What're you doing here?", Oz asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Oz. I was just gonna check on you, but Alice came with me.. and she suddenly ran away when she heard you.", Gil explained.

Oz was filled with the feeling of loss. Why is it as if Alice is out of his grasp already?

"Gil, take Alyss home. I'm gonna go after Alice.", Oz said and ran to their home.

_'Why, Alice?'_

* * *

Alice reached their home and proceeded to Jack's workplace.

"Mr. Jack!", Alice said, breathing hard because of the running she did.

"Alice. It's done, isn't it? Your role..", Jack said.

"Please Mr. Jack! Extend my life! I.. I don't want to leave Oz!", Alice fell to her knees and pleaded.

Jack had a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Alice. But I couldn't extend your life. You've done the purpose you have, that's why it's a matter of minutes before you turn back. I can't do anything about it, I'm sorry."

"Oz.. I can't leave Oz alone!", Alice started crying.

"Thank you for teaching my son how to love.. thank you for turning him back.. thank you for making him smile..", Jack said with a very sad voice. He knew Alice didn't have any more time.

"Please.. take care of Oz.. I.. love him..", Alice says and she turned back into being the puppet she once was.

"It's all up to Oz now..", Jack said as he held the puppet Alice.

* * *

"Alice! Where are you?!", Oz shouted as he entered their house.

Jack blocked Oz's way and held his shoulders. "Oz, calm down.."

"Father.. why do I feel as if Alice is gone? Why?", Oz said and broke down. "Where is she?"

"Come with me, Oz. I'll tell you everything."

The father and son went to the puppet room. Oz's eyes widened when he saw a puppet looking like Alice. He went to hold the puppet in his hands.

"Remember her, Oz? The first and only puppet you made?", Jack asked him. Realization hit Oz. He finally remembered why Alice was so familiar.

"Alice.. the puppet..", Oz trembled.

"You were supposed to make the rabbit that Alice in Wonderland was chasing right? But instead, it turned into a girl. And you named her Alice. Those side plaits were supposedly rabbit ears. You remember, right?"

"I.. remember.." Oz notices a cut in the fabric in the puppet's chest. He recalled Alice's scar. "Does it mean.. Alice is.."

"These puppets can come into life. But only if they have a purpose. For example, that delivery guy who helps me deliver the puppets to the stores was a puppet whose purpose is to deliver. Alice was one of those puppets. She was different, though. She had emotion in her fake eyes. She was sad when you turned out to be a cold guy. I decided to let her come to life. With the purpose of teaching you how to smile and love, and my love for you as a son, she became a human. All these puppets are running on love."

"Did she turn back.. because I loved her? Then it wouldn't make sense! I don't want to love her if I'd just lose her!"

"But you can do something about it, Oz. Your love could create a miracle. They are running on love, Oz, remember."

"How.. how do I get her back?"

"Give her a purpose to live, Oz.", Jack said and smiles. He knew Oz could do it.

Oz held Alice tight in his arms and closed his eyes. "Please.. come to life.. stay by my side forever.. I love you, Alice."

The puppet shone, and turned into the Alice that Oz loved.

"Oz..", Alice mumbled. She was in Oz's arms.

"Alice! Thank God.. You're back..", Oz said and held her tighter. Alice hugged Oz back.

Jack smiled because of the development. He knew that Alice was a miracle. Just like Oz.

"Only a puppet can match a puppet.", Jack said and smiled.

"Huh?", the pair asked. They let each other go for a while.

"Oz is also a puppet, you see. Because I wanted a son of my own. That is your purpose, and because of my love for Lacie, Glen's sister who passed away early, you became possible."

"So that's why I didn't have photos as a child..", Oz said.

"But you're more human than most of us real humans. Because you know how to love. That's why don't think of yourselves as just puppets.", Jack said and smiles at the pair. "Now now, I have a lot of work left here. I know you need time alone, so you may go."

Oz and Alice nods and leaves the room. They went to the roof again.

* * *

The pair sat side by side, Alice's head leaning on Oz's chest and Oz's left arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

"This is where I first saw you smile, Oz.", Alice said, smiling.

"Yeah, you really looked funny with all those dripping from your nose.", Oz said and chuckled.

"Oz you meanie!", Alice faced him and pouted.

Oz, not resisting any longer, placed his lips on hers. Alice's eyes widened in surprise. Oz then stopped to look at her.

"Don't pout like that. You're so cute that it would make me want to kiss you.", Oz said, blushing.

Alice blushed harder. "You're lying."

"No I'm not." Oz smiles and hugs her. "I love you, Alice."

Alice hugs him back and smiles. "I love you too, Oz."

They lean in for another gentle kiss, happy in each other's arms.

This was definitely a miracle.

* * *

The next day, at school..

"Good morning.", Oz and Alice both greet with a smile as they entered the room. Sharon, Break, Alyss and Gil greet him with a smile as well. He's back. The same Oz they knew.

They look at Oz's hands, which were interlaced with Alice's.

"Oz.. your hands.. does it mean..", Sharon says with a smile, knowing what just happened.

"Alice. My girlfriend.", Oz says.

-End-

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Finally! It's done! :D  
I did this for 4 days, with all the spelling and grammar checks. :)  
I hope you liked this story of mine! Reviews are much appreciated.  
Thank you for reading this! *sends virtual cookies* Author-san loves you all. :D  
_


End file.
